Coming to The Mansion
by Winchester Wolf
Summary: Many characters have been released so far, and it's my duty (hah-hah) to write up oneshots on each one of them getting into Smash Bros.! Crappy summary, I know! Please read and review, you guys are what keeps me going (besides coffee)! Rated T for.. It's Smash Bros. :3 2 are out, a lot more to go.
1. Chapter 1: Pit, servant of Palutena

**Well, after a long (hecka) time, I'm back. I've actually been waiting to do this fanfic for a long time. And what better time to do it than when there are ****30**** Smashers confirmed now!? 30. Three Zero. Got it? Get it? Good. Anyway, I have alot of catching up to do. ._. **

**So, this fanfic will be centered on various chapters about each Smasher being confirmed into the Smash Bros. Series once again or just getting invited for the first time! I'm going in the order they are at the official site, so I'll start with Pit, Bowser, Pikachu, etc...**

**Now, without further ado, here is the Invitation of Pit, servant of the Goddess of Light and Leader of the Royal Guard (of Centurions)!**

**Note: **

**I do not own the Super Smash Bros. company or any of its producers. I don't own Pit (I wish!), Crazy Hand, or Master Hand! Please don't sue me! I have no money and do not fare well in jails. I am trying to give you writing that is mine, and mine only.**

**This is purely fanfiction to be read and appreciated.**

* * *

Master Hand readied the invitation for the first Smasher to come- Pit. It had been a few years since the last game had come out, and the Mansion had gotten lonely with the absence of Smashers. Reluctant as he was to admit it, he missed the liveliness the Smashers brought (but not the prices for destruction of property). Besides, being forced to cope with his insane brother, Crazy Hand literally had him begging for _anyone _else to keep him company.

Master Hand though the young angel was a solid choice as the first Smasher to live in the Smash Mansion once more. Pit was definitely innocent, and the Hand thought Pit could stay out of enough trouble until more Smashers came to keep order. However innocent Pit was, he was certainly naive, no matter how much situations or wars he was put in.

A giant pen for a giant hand appeared out of thin air, and Master Hand precisely caught it, and wrote on a piece of stationery quickly and accurately- He had better things to do.

_Dear Pit, Loyal Servant of the Goddess of Light:_

_It is my pleasure to inform you that you are the first person to be confirmed the for next installation of Smash Bros.! We await your arrival at the Smash Mansion- The location is now in Los Angeles, California. The reasons for this cannot be given out yet, but we will inform everyone as soon as possible!_

_We eagerly await your arrival. However, as a fair warning and reminder, as being the first Smasher selected, you will have to stay as the only one there for quite a while. Please take your time and pack accordingly. Palutena will be informed as well in another envelope, so you need not worry._

_ Waiting in anticipation,_

_ Master Hand_

Sighing (as much as a Hand could sigh), he sealed the stationery with a golden seal. He floated (?) out of the Mansion, and placed the envelope inside the mailbox. The mailman would pick the envelope first; He knew how important letters were if they were placed in the mailbox; He was paid a hefty sum each day, and if he didn't keep his work up... He'd rather not say.

* * *

Pit groaned as he sat down on in his chair in the Royal (Dinner!) Hall. His leg banged against the table, and he cursed some words that were _definitely_ not angelic. He'd feel that tomorrow. He'd been sparring with Palutena's Royal Guard. And no matter how many Underworld monsters he killed, he could never get used to the power behind their attacks. Being the leader of the Guard, he knew that they spent years perfecting and styling their moves to perfection. Personally, Pit hated the idea of working constantly, so he just worked out once a week, nearly wrecking his body each day. He really should try going to practice with them too.

A young centurion in training shyly walked to Pit. Pit frowned inwardly- The teen was almost as old as himself. He probably seemed older now, with all the legends revolving him. He really should interact more with the younger group that would grow up to become the next generation of Knights and Guards. Pit placed a fake smile on his face, and asked: "Oh, hello- Do you need something?

Nervously, the teen approached Pit and muttered, "Uh, sir- The man in charge of the postal service and parcels wanted me to give you this.." He hesitated, looking at Pit, then said: "Sir." Pit genuinely laughed for once. "Don't call me Sir, man- I'm not as uptight as the other commanders. Just call me Pit! Anyway, thank you for taking the time to drop this off." He held his hand out for the letter.

Smiling now, the centurion-in-training placed the letter in his hands, and walked away.

_"Well, that was easier than I thought." _The kid in training muttered to himself.

* * *

Reading the first paragraph, Pit immediately ran to Palutena to tell her the news, bumping into people along the way. He knocked about.. 547 things over, including tables, people, angels, and priests. "Watch out, you jerk!" Some girl cried as she was flung into the air by Pit.

On the second paragraph, he immediately stopped. He sighed, and ran back all the way back, knocking over more people. "Stop it! Are you singling me out or something!?" The same girl cried as she was flung into the air once more.

After eating a good, long feast, Pit finally sat down in front of his trunk. He could take his time, and be careful in his selections. "Remember Pit, you have all the time in the world." He muttered to himself.

He would come, in time.

* * *

**A/N: Good gosh that took me forever, and this document chapter thing kept on deleting and turning off on me. I think I had retype the scene IN DIFFERENT WAYS, like, 5 times. I'm soooo glad I'm finished with the FIRST chapter now! :) Hopefully, I will make many more! Constructive criticism and reviews are appreciated, since that's what motivates me and keeps me running! **

**Thank you guys, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Bowser, the Koopa King

**Good angelic aura of sweet Palutena! I haven't been here in a long time! Well, that's going to change. I have time. It's called, '****_summer vacation'._**** It truly is a mystical thing: I can go here without being screamed at by peers and teachers alike: "GET OUT OF YOUR FREAKING COMPUTER!" Personally, I think _that_ '****_summer vacation' _****is magical, and it should be treated as such! So stop studying, and hide in a corner with your computer writing FanFiction. *nods* That's the way life truly should be.**

**Pit: Does that mean I get more friends to play with..?**

**Yes. And will you bloody please clarify more. For all I know, what would you mean by 'play'? I thought you were old enough to 'hang out' with others?**

**Pit: Actually, I age much slower than all of you! I'm an angel! **

***Sarcasm shall intensify* Oh, my good Palutena. YOU ARE AN ANGEL.**

**Pit: *ignorance is bliss* And when you become a decrepit, old body decaying, I'll still be happy.**

***punches Pit out* Okay... Now that he's gone, without (hopefully) further ado... Here is the second letter given to a Smasher: Bowser, the King Koopa.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPER SMASH BROS. OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AFFILIATED WITH IT.**

* * *

Master Hand prepared the second invitation for a Smasher: Bowser. As much as Master Hand enjoyed Pit's optimism, there needs to be more.. variety in the Mansion. It was quite tiring hearing the _same freaking joke_ each day, each time at breakfast. He wondered how Palutena dealt with his antics.

"Enough dillydallying- The faster I make this letter, the faster someone will get here to relieve me." He muttered, and summoned a giant pen for his giant hand. With swift strokes, he wrote:

_Dear Bowser, King of the Koopas,_

_ It is my pleasure to inform you that you are the second person to be confirmed the for next installation of Smash Bros.! We await your arrival at the Smash Mansion- The location is now in Los Angeles, California. The reasons for this cannot be given out yet, but we will inform everyone as soon as possible! Please refrain from sending hate letters back to us, they will be disposed of as being burned._

_We eagerly await your arrival. However, as a fair warning (and reminder), as being the second Smasher selected, you will have to stay with Pit, the Smasher invited before you; Take your time packing essentials. Other inhabitants will be informed as well in another envelope, so you need not worry that they will gather together in a group to destroy your beloved Castle._

_Waiting in anticipation,_

_Master Hand_

Master Hand sighed. Another invitation gone, another doorway to living hell. However, he already was in living hell with his brother, Crazy Hand. He only hoped that the next hell would be less hectic. _Much, much_ less hectic. Hopefully Bowser didn't bring Koopa Troopas; As much as the Hand disliked 'slavery' of _anything_, he had no rule over other people unless they were in his domain.

* * *

Bowser rumbled with anger as he noticed a Koopa Troopa nervously walk over to him, asking for permission to speak. Lazily flicking his hand, he said, "Can't you see that I'm eating? Unless there's a declaration of war, don't bother me."

Timidly, the Koopa said, "Lord Bowser, this is maybe much more important. You have been invited once more to the Smash Bros."

Eyes lighting with interested, Bowser asked: "Smash Bros, eh?" He tried (unsuccessfully) to mask his excitement. It had been nearly years since anything roused him from his state of peace with that piece of scum: Mario. All he wanted was to marry the beautiful Princess Peach, but _No. _Mario just had to butt his fat head in, dragging his brother with him to stop the marriage. To be honest, he didn't have anything against the Green Plumber: If anything, Bowser _pitied_ him.

Luigi was overshadowed by his brother. _If only Luigi could prove himself to the world... _Bowser shook his head, clearing his thoughts: _No time to feel compassion. If the letter in the envelope says he can go to Smash Bros. once more, he had to prepare himself to beat down all the other Smashers. Being in the bottom tier list, he had to prove that he wasn't a piece of scum unlike other Smashers._

Besides, that Koopa was still staring at Bowser. Bowser snapped, "What are you staring at? Give me the letter, and make it quick!"

Trembling, the Koopa handed the King the envelope and scurried away in earnest.

* * *

Bowser's eyes slowly traveled down the letter, savoring every moment, forgetting about his meal. So. He was to be a part of the Smash Bros. once more.

He snorted at the end. '_Take time packing essentials'_ and _'don't worry that your castle will be destroyed'._

First, if the Hand told Bowser to take his time, he probably didn't know him at all. He constantly rushed through things, hence him losing all his battles with Mario: Maybe sometimes on purpose, maybe not.

Second, his castle couldn't be destroyed. It was virtually indestructible, and even if anyone managed to get through the guards of his castle, there would be many traps to subdue them.

As Mario says, "_Mamma Mia!" _As Bowser says, "_Mammia Mia, it's time to kick ass."_

* * *

**Bloody hell. That took FOREVER. Knowing absolutely nothing about Bowser, I improvised as much as I can. So don't kill me. **_  
_

**Pit: *innocent* I could have told you... Kawaii-desu. *wink***

**Good lord an Angel can flirt. *flomps onto Pit's lap* I'm younger than you. And besides, how old are you?**

**Pit: Uh.. So, Bowser was really mean, and he pissed everyone off. Alot.**

**Okay. You don't want to talk about your age. Anyway, it seems like Bowser made people mad-**

**Pit: Understatement.**

**So, I won't dwell on him.**

* * *

**Reply to that one review:**

**PrincessKatniss02: Seriously!? Honestly, I just had an epic brainfart so I'm like: YOLO. Pit be all over the place, pushing people around. That's how he rolls. ┬─┬ ︵ /(.□. \）Like being flipped by a table. Wait, is it the other way around..?**

* * *

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Please Read and Review: It keeps me running. Constructive criticism is appreciated! **

**Aaand, Pit and I are out! *lepoof***


End file.
